


Petrichor

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kihyun is your brother, cute and soft, he's a little shit, hopefully this makes someone uwu, just like Hyungwon, rainy day, sick day, so is your cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: You're sick, it's raining, and Alexa is playing Despacito.





	Petrichor

**Petrichor :**

**(n)** _a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather._

 

═════ ∘◦ ✾ 

|    |      |    |

|    |      |    ❀

|    |      *    

|   °•＊

☆

Days like this were your favorite. Those cool ones with the subtle warmth of summer breeze, when that sweet smell of earth coupled with the hypnotizing sound of the crying sky in a perfect potion of tranquil. You wanted to stare outside, at the birds and flowers on your little apartment balcony. You wanted so badly to witness the way the raindrops caressed the leaves. To see forming shapes only you could understand as they trickled down the glass door, because doing so made you excited and lazy with a happy smile. You wanted to open the curtain, as you always did when it rained, but you felt like crap and had _no_ intentions of leaving the safety of your warm fluffy bed. 

You weakly reached for your phone, which was, to your misfortune, on the opposite end of the side table. You pushed your fingers as far as they could reach, wiggling them a little, but with no success. 

"Jijiiiii" you croaked out, then coughed for a good five minutes afterwards because your throat just wasn't having it today. 

 

" _Jiji_ ", you whispered this time, and a few seconds later a huge Maine coon strolled lazily in the room. 

"Jiji my sweet potato! Phone, give mommy the phone you cute fluff" you cooed the best you could, and Jiji nuzzled her face against your warm fingers. She leaped onto the side table, looked at you, then back at the phone, then back at you, and then stuck out a paw with zero shame. 

 

"Jiji, _no_ " 

 

But Jiji did. She pushed her little paw until the phone fell to the ground, with a look of satisfaction only cats could understand. 

"Whyyy Jiji, _why_ do you do this to meee" you cried, flailing around a bit. A few seconds later Jiji was on the bed, and had made herself comfortable after kneading your stomach. 

"I like cannot even with you right now" you said, petting her luxurious fur. You sighed, then called out, "Alexa, call my stupid brother" 

 _ **'Calling Your Stupid Brother'** , _Alexa voiced a second later. God _were you thankful_ for that piece of tech right now, that your stupid brother had gotten you last year for Christmas. 

A few seconds passed and a voice made your ears ring even more. 

 

 ** _'Oh so you finally decided to use Alexa?_** '

"Kihyun just shut up, I can't with life right now" you croaked. 

**_'You sound absolutely terrible'_ **

"Thanks. I need you to come over and take care of me. I'm sick as crap. Do something nice for your poor sister for once" 

_' **Okay, I guess. I mean you sound so bad I'll need to wear earplugs but sure'**_

You groaned, half annoyed. "Just hurry up!! And you better not send Hyungwon like last time, or else, _I swear_ , Kihyun, just don't even" 

**_'Oh, so you want me to send Hyungwon? Is that what I'm hearing?'_ **

"No, Kihyun no, do not, I repeat _do not_ send Chae Hyungwon" 

_' **Okay I'll send Chae Hyungwon. Feel better love you byeee'**_

And before you could say another word, he had already disconnected, and you whimpered a little, because you knew you'd brought this upon yourself, and you just felt so betrayed, first by your cat and now your very own brother.

"Alexa this is so sad, play despacito" 

 ✿

_Sometime, 35 minutes later..._

 

You groggily opened your eyes to the sound of the front door creaking open, and by instinct you covered your entire head with your blanket. The Jaws theme played in your head as soft footsteps approached your bed. 

 

 _"Y/N?"_ You heard his mellow voice say, and squeezed your eyes tightly because your heart was already panicking. Kihyun knew you had a massive crush on his childhood best friend and roommate, and despite his constant efforts to bring y'all closer, Hyungwon was... a little oblivious. 

You pretended to be asleep for a little longer, and maybe you had actually fallen asleep in the process, because when you woke up the sweet dew of wet soil greeted your soul. The curtains were pushed to the sides, the glass doors open just enough to invite the miracles of outside into your little space. You sat up, too quickly, head spinning a little.

 

"Ahh you're up! How're you feeling? I made you tea" 

Oh how his smooth voice almost cured and cursed you all at once. You turned to face him, with a goofy smile on your face because you looked - and sounded- like absolute hell.

"When did you get here?" You tried to act surprised. 

"Hmm.. half an hour?" 

"Why didn't you wake me up??"

He placed the tray of things on your bedside table, then blinked a few times with a blank expression.

 

"You're sick, you need a lot of rest. Besides, you looked so cute that I just couldn't wake you up" he smiled all turtle like and your heart wanted to squeeze out of your chest, because that boy always said things that made you forget how to breathe.

You stuck out your bottom lip, pouting, cheeks turning red, but the fever covered that up nicely. He plopped himself at the foot of your bed, almost frog-like. You distracted yourself by inhaling the remedial aroma of warm tea, then took a few small sips, feeling instant relief upon your screaming throat. You kept glancing over at Hyungwon, who's lap was occupied with Jiji. You watched as he giggled cutely, his long fingers ruffling her thick fur, and he reminded you of petrichor. That sweetness you only found after the dry season, after the sky rains down and soaks up the soil. That sweet smell you loved so much, of earth, of nature, _of_ _magic_. You _felt_ from Hyungwon.

You were probably staring for too long, because Hyungwon was leaning over your legs, his fingers pushing your bangs behind your ear. You froze, wide eyes just locked on him, because his face was too close, and your fever was reaching new highs. His palm covered your forehead, and the softness of his skin against your heated face made you close your eyes and blend with the rain.

 

"Your fever is really high" he sighed, brows scrunched a little with concern. He got up, and escaped behind the kitchen walls for a moment, then returned with one hand curled, and the other holding a glass of water. You sat up a little, hands brushing against his as he dropped the pills in your palm, and you noticed how he felt like rain, cool against your heated skin. You could see him shyly glance your way as you swallowed the pills, then some water, and you tried your best not to lose yourself in his eyes.

 

"Ughhhhhhh", you threw your head back as it throbbed, and you began to realize that you were reaching that drunk state you always did, whenever your fever got too high. "You know, I told Kihyun to come so he could cook me food. I _specifically_ asked him not to send you. I'm sorry he sent you anyways Wonnie" 

A name you called Hyungwon only when drunk or really, _really_ out of it, and _boy were you out of it_. Wonnie laughed a little, acting hurt, but his cheeks hued a cute pink.

"And here I thought you specifically asked for me to come, I was all happy", he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You want something to eat?"

You nodded your head vigorously, stomach already rumbling at the mere thought of proper food. "Yeeessss please, but I don't want you to cook because I'll just get even more sick, no offence. I have leftovers in the fridge"

Hyungwon, obviously faking insult, sighed, but when he playfully ruffled your already messy hair, with those gleaming eyes smiling so softly into yours, you gulped, because you knew you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back, not when you were already so far gone.

 

He returned after a good couple of minutes with a bowl of chicken noodle soup that already smelled delicious, accompanied by a small bowl of rice and glass of orange juice. You eyed the food suspiciously, because it certainly did not come out of your fridge, and there was _no way_ in a million years Chae Hyungwon, the destroyer of all foods, could have conjured something that looked and smelled so good.

He must have noticed your apparent worry, because his cute laugh tugged at your heart. "Don't worry, Kihyun sent this for you. He like, speed cooked it too. You should've seen him, it's _crazy_ how fast he can move in the kitchen"

 

" _Aww_ " you smiled, suddenly feeling bad for calling your brother stupid. "My little hamster man made this? Especially for me? Awwww"

Hyungwon was endlessly amused by how damn adorable you were, because he couldn't stop giggling at every little thing you would say, at every pout and smile, every unique expression. You caught him staring more times than you could count, and soon the little conversations faded to a comfortable silence and the two of you just reveled in the beauty outside. The sun was already starting to peek through the clouds, and vibrant rays illuminated the scattered raindrops like stars in the night sky.

 

"Wonnie there's a rainbow" you said weakly, sleep finding you again as you point beyond your balcony to a small rainbow in the horizon. "It's so pretty"

He smiled softly at you, and you see a sparkle in his eyes that you could never find even in the finest of diamonds. He grabs your phone and steps outside to the balcony for less than a minute, because he was by your side before you could figure out what he was doing.

When he showed you the screen, a few beautiful pictures of the soft rainbow were now in your camera roll.

 

"Here, this way, you can look at this rainbow whenever you want" he smiled stupidly, and you just wanted to punch his chest because if you couldn't handle his cuteness when you were healthy and well, you sure as hell couldn't handle it now. And so you didn't really think, no. You laid yourself down, sleep too heavy on your eyelids to ignore, but Hyungwon smelled of petrichor and you wanted to bathe yourself in that scent, and so you pulled him down with you as your fingers clutched at his sweatshirt.

He didn't protest, but the surprise in his wide eyes made you give in and he simply followed, laying beside you, letting you wrap arms and legs around him as if he were a body pillow, as your head hid in the crook of his neck, you breathed him in. And you smelled the earth, the long forgotten oils from plants locked in dirt so dry, your heart released as fingers couldn't help but pull him impossibly close. But sleep found you too soon, head spinning from the fever, from his heat, from his beating heart against your ear, and you dreamt.

✿

Time wasn't really a concern, but boy did you sleep. The sun was barely there, your room now shadowed by oncoming night. Your eyes were hardly open, vision still blurry as you seeped in and out of dreamland, and _oh did you dream_.

 

You dreamt of dancing in the rain, as you held someone's hands and they pulled you in, holding you so close that their warmth just enveloped you in a comforting blanket. You danced and danced and laughed with the wetness of the grass under your feet until the moon sank into the earth and the rain stopped, but your heart drenched with love. You remember reaching up, and he leaned down, and your lips met and-- _oh_ , it was Hyungwon.

Your eyes wanted to shoot open, really, but you were still so tired that you just tried to wobble away from Hyungwon's hold, before he woke up, before any of this became reality. You pushed to the side and Jiji meowed gently, blocking your path of exit, because she took over all the remaining empty space on your bed. You turned back to Hyungwon, and felt his arms tighten around your waist, his chin nuzzling against the crown of your head. You could have crawled away, if you _really_ wanted to, because Hyungwon slept like a rock and even an earthquake couldn't wake this man up. You began to contemplate, when he moaned a little, and you froze.

"Y/N?" he groaned, his voice so deep and raspy it turned you to mush.

"Y-you're awake?" you whispered, unsure of why you were whispering because no one was asleep anymore. Not even Jiji.

He nodded, then flipped over to his back, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"You're tired, you should go home now" you said softly, half hoping he didn't hear you because you didn't want him to leave.

"You wanna get rid of me that bad huh" he smirked.

"No, I, I'm just worried that you'll get sick too"

He turned to face you again, his face only a few inches away, and you felt your fever creeping back, heart just going crazy.

 

"Y/N" he whispered, because there was no need to speak any louder.

"Yeah?"

"Kihyun never told me to go"

"..What?"

 

He sighed, and the obvious confusion on your face made him giggle. "He was going to come, but I asked him to let me take care of you instead"

The betrayal on your face must have been hilarious, because he laughed, biting his plump bottom lip to force himself to stop.

"Why? I thought you came because..." you said, and Hyungwon shook his head no. "Then... _why_?", you asked, tilting your head further against the pillow. Hyungwon shrugged, and you could tell he was nervous, because he was chewing on the inside of his cheeks.

"Because" he began, but paused, eyes hiding from yours for a moment.

_"Because?"_

 

"I really like you, Y/N"

 

And that was it, that turtle like smile and those shining eyes, and the words that you've been dying to hear and confess yourself, was what brought you over the horizon and to the beauty of the rainbow itself.

"Are you serious?" you blushed, like, a lot, and you couldn't find it in yourself to blink or even look away from him. "I'm not dreaming or anything, am I? Because, I mean I have dreamt of this and I just never really, am I dreaming can you pinch me so I--" your rambling halted, and you squeezed your wide eyes shut when the feeling of his warm lips kissed your own, and you let yourself melt.

 

"So that's what they feel like" you whispered, lips brushing against his as you spoke, and you felt him smile against your lips, thumbs caressing your feverish cheeks.

He hummed, "yours are how I've always imagined them to be"

"And how would that be?" you smiled, amused, shy, and ecstatic all at once.

 

"Like rainbows. Soft. Colorful, bright. Different colors mean different emotions, and your lips feel like that to me"

"You thought about this a lot, didn't you?" you poked his cheek, and he laughed shyly, and you wondered if this was even real. "Didn't think that kissing me will get you sick too huh"

 

"Eh", he shrugged, "it's impossible to get me sick, and even if I do get sick, it was _so_ worth it"

You paused, lost in his deep eyes, and realized this was happening. That your long time crush actually liked you, kissed you, and was here with you now in your bed. Your heart raced unbelievably fast, but filled to the brim with happiness.

 

"I really like you too", you finally smiled, and he pressed your foreheads together, hand tangled in your hair, and he didn't have to reply, because the look on his face said everything.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jiji meowed and nuzzled herself between your bodies, stretching herself as her soft paw pressed against Hyungwon's jaw.

Once composed from the giggles, Hyungwon found your eyes again. "What about me?", he asked too innocently, and you wanted to somersault into a cold pool because he was too much for your feels to handle. You bit your bottom lip, because you realized more and more that this was real, that the tranquil blast from his lips finally touching yours had solidified every emotion you had felt towards this man over the years. "What are my lips like?"

 

You smiled, the answer too ready to leave your mouth. _"Petrichor"_


End file.
